leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GutsyTick/CC: Hayase, the Bringer of Solace (CB1)
Champion Stats } |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = 2015-03-28 |changes = 2015-06-29 |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Abilities Hayase must rank her Omit first, as her other abilities are not utilizable without it. Hayase's abilities are treated as basic attacks: causing effects which would otherwise only trigger upon Hayase's attacks to also trigger upon her abilities; and rendering them hinderable only by crowd control effects which inhibits basic attacks. |description2 = Entering a movement command during the casting animation of any of Hayase's abilities will cause her to withdraw from completing the winding of the ability: effectively canceling it. Canceling an ability halts its casting animation and puts it on a 80% reduced cooldown, increased to 100% for Omit. |targeting = Cadence is a self-targeted buff which causes Hayase's abilities to be function in an identical paradigm to her basic attacks. |additional = *Hayase's abilities can , be , and . *Hayase's abilities cannot damage enemy turrets and inhibitors. *Hayase's abilities cannot critically strike nor apply on-hit effects. }} Hayase arcs her sword as she dashes towards the cursor: dealing physical damage to enemies she passes through and them by 50% for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 500 }} After channeling for 1 second, Hayase thrusts her sword forward: dealing physical damage to enemies in a line and reducing their by 50% for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |range = 500 }} | , be , and . }}}} Hayase employs her Veto stance for 1 second: blocking the next enemy ability or attack which strikes her within the duration. Damaging an enemy champion or a monster with an attack whilst in the Veto stance will end its duration. |description2 = If an ability is blocked, Hayase will sweep upwards with her sword: dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and for 1 second. If an attack is blocked, Hayase will brandish her sword: dealing physical damage to nearby enemies. |description3 = Damaging an enemy champion or a monster with Omit causes Hayase to employ her Venge stance for 1 second; during which damaging an enemy champion or a monster again with an attack will cause the duration of Venge to end. |leveling2 = |range = 250 |cooldown = |targeting = Omit is a self-targeted buff which can be triggered by enemy abilities and basic attacks to become a point-blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block Omit's triggered component. |additional = *Exiting the Veto stance in anyway other than the activation of Veer will cause the duration of Omit to end. *'Omit's' point-blank area of effect component can , be , and . }} Hayase flashes her sword; projecting an air wave in the target direction: dealing physical damage to the first enemy struck. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 1000 }} After channeling for 1 second, Hayase waves her sword forward: dealing physical damage to enemies in a line and dashing to the last enemy champion damages by Mar. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |range = 1000 }} | , be , and . }}}} Damaging an enemy champion or a monster with Abate or Rive respectively refreshes the cooldowns of Vitiate and Mar. |description2 = Hayase shifts from her Veto stance: employing her Venge stance for 1 second; during which damaging an enemy champion or a monster with an attack will cause the duration of Venge to end. |cooldown = }} Hayase shifts from her normal: employing her most recently assumed stance for 1 second; during which damaging an enemy champion or a monster with an attack will cause the duration of her currently employed stance to end. }} Damaging an enemy champion or a monster with Vitiate or Mar causes Hayase to employ her Veto stance for 1 second; during which damaging an enemy champion or a monster again with an attack will cause the duration of Veto to end. |description2 = Hayase shifts from her Venge stance: employing her Veto stance for 1 second; during which damaging an enemy champion or a monster with an attack will cause the duration of Veto to end. |description3 = Hayase begins each game with one rank in Veer and can increase its rank at levels 6, 11 and 16. |description4 = }} | }} Background Description Female |race = Human |birthplace = Ionia |residence = Of no fixed abode (Formerly Ionia) |occupation = Avengeress (Former guard of an Ionian elder) |faction = Ionia |rivals = Yasuo, Riven }} As a woman with an unrelenting drive and renowned integrity, Hayase is a deliberate swordswoman who assumes and returns the very strikes of her foes against their senders. Having relinquished her sentinelship after failing to intervene in the murdering of her own father, Hayase now seeks none but to learn the motives of the and bring him to justice, regardless of what he may have meant to her as both a mentor and friend in the past. Lore Teal Petals (Additional parts TBE) 1= Changelog . *'Vitiate / Mar' **Cooldown changed to 12 from 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8. **Cooldown refresh mechanism added. V1.4: *'General' **Health regen per level decreased to 0.5 from 0.75. *'Omit' **Damage changed to 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 (+ 100% Bonus AD) from 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 (+ 100% AD). V1.3: *'General' **Attack speed per level increased to 3.5% from 2.5%. V1.2: *'General' **Base movement speed reduced to 345 from 350. *'Abate / Rive' **Base damage changed to 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 from 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200. **Slow duration increased from 0.25 seconds at all ranks to 0.5 seconds at all ranks. *'Omit' **Slow removed. **Damage now scales with rank instead of level. *'Veer' **Now can be activated when not in a stance to assume her most recent stance for 1.5 seconds. **Bonus damage effect removed. V1.1: *'Abate / Rive' **Cooldown changed to 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 from 6 at all ranks. *'Vitiate / Mar' **Damage now scales with rank instead of level. V1.0: *'Cadence' (I) **'Hayase's' abilities are treated as basic attacks and can be cancelled as such. *'Abate' (Veto Q) **'Hayase' dashes towards the cursor: damaging and slowing enemies she collides with. *'Vitiate' (Venge Q) **'Hayase' charges her sword and then thrusts in a direction: dealing damage and reducing the armor of affected enemies. *'Omit' (W) **'Hayase' employs her Veto stance while blocking the next enemy ability or basic attack. Based on which attack was blocked, Hayase either knocks up or slows nearby enemies and damages them. *'Rive' (Veto E) **'Hayase' sends forth a projectile: damaging and slowing the first enemy hit. *'Mar' (Venge E) **'Hayase' charges her sword and then flaunts in a direction: dealing damage and dashing to the last enemy champion damaged. *'Veer' ® **'Hayase' switches to the opposite stance, dealing bonus damage on her next basic attack. }} Category:Custom champions